ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (SKU)
Earth (地球, Chikyū) is an inhabited planet in the North Quadrant of the universe. Home to a wide array of species, its population is mostly composed of Humans and because of that it has come to be known as the Human World (現世, Gense). The Guardian of Earth is Shinmei. Earth's intergalactic identification number is Planet 3827-938. Overview Earth is one of eight planets within the of the Northern Quadrant and is unique among its neighbors for the being the only planet capable of supporting life naturally. It has one natural satellite, the , which is mostly visible at night. The Earth was believed to have formed 4.5 billion years ago. The diversity of Earth's landscape and atmosphere makes it fit to house a plethora of life forms, its biggest asset being its abundance of water which comprises at least seventy percent of its surface. History Continents Dragon Continent The Dragon Continent (竜州, Ryūshū) is a northward landmass. It is diverse with instances of every terrain and climate being present. The Dragon Continent is divided into five geopolitical regions with each having its own capitol. The Eastern District is predominantly forested with temperate climate and is headed by East Capitol, the Western District is mostly arid with a dry climate and is headed by the West Capitol, the Northern District is cold and mountainous and is headed by the North Capitol, the Southern District is composed of a tropical archipelago and is headed by the South Capitol, and the Central District is mostly sparse grassland and like the Eastern District has a temperate climate. The currency of the Dragon Continent, the Zeni (Ƶ, Zenie) , is universal throughout all five of its regions. Its counterpart on the Seventh Universe Earth is the Northern Continent. The culture of the Dragon Continent is very ordained in martial arts. It is where the practice of ki manipulation to perform energy-based attacks first originated and is home to famous martial arts institutions such as the Turtle and Crane Schools. Once every five years The World Martial Arts Tournament is held and the strongest of Earth's fighters show up to compete. Mysticism also has heavy roots within the Dragon Continent as alongside martial arts obscure magics are practiced. The continent itself is named for the Dragon Balls, a set of seven magical wish granting orbs, which are believed by most to have been created there. Shinobi Continent The Shinobi Continent (忍び州, Shinobishū) is an eastward landmass. Contrasting with the Dragon Continent which is ruled under a single government, the Shinobi Continent is divided into a multitude of countries which are each named after a particular characteristic that represents it either culturally, geographically, or historically. As its name may suggest, the dominant military force on the continent is that of the Shinobi, Chakra-wielding assassins who utilize mystical techniques known as Jutsu. In the past, samurai were the dominate militaristic force of the continent but have since been replaced. Only in the Land of Iron (鉄の国, Tetsu no Kuni) does the samurai culture remain prevalent on the Shinobi Continent. The Shinobi system is divided into Hidden Villages (隠れの里, Gakure no Sato) with one being situated in most of the countries, although not all. The five strongest military powers within the Shinobi Continent are known as the Five Great Shinobi Countries (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku). The nations being recognized as such have all proven their military might by participating in the Shinobi World Wars (忍界大戦, Ninkai Taisen), large-scale military conflicts that enveloped most of the Shinobi Continent. There have been three Shinobi World Wars to date. From these wars the following Five Great Shinobi Countries have emerged: the Land of Fire, village Konohagakure; the Land of Earth, village Iwagakure; the Land of Wind, village Sunagakure; the Land of Lightning, village Kumogakure, and the Land of Water, village Kirigakure. Only the leaders of the previously mentioned Hidden Villages can call themselves Kage. The nations of the Shinobi Continent all use the same currency which is the Ryō (両). Septem Regna Septem Regna (七国土, Shichi Kokudo; Latin meaning "Seven Realms") is not a continent but a super region consisting of seven continents and four oceans. It largely exists outside of the influence of the planet's independent continents due to a barrier that makes entering and exiting it through ordinary means impossible. When one travels to the edge of Septem Regna, they are warped to the other side causing the majority of its populace to believe that it comprises the entirety of the globe. Prior to , the barrier separating Septem Regna did not exist but the massive conflict caused the Other World to order the region's isolation to prevent its nations from instigating a global conflict and disrupting the planet's established balance. Because of its lack of communication with the outside world, Septem Regna has a limited presence of supernatural forces such as magic and ki to the point which they and all that is associated with them are considered abnormal or outright nonexistent to the majority of the populace. Septem Regna is divided into two halves: the New World to the west and the Old World to the east. The continents within the New World are North America and South America whereas the Old World contains Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. Europe and Asia are connected to form a greater landmass commonly referred to as Eurasia. Far to the south of Septem Regna's other continents is Antartica which is entirely covered in ice and mostly uninhabited by humans. Alchemist Continent The Alchemist Continent (錬金術師州, Renkinjutsushishū) is a westward landmass. Bending Continent The Bending Continent (屈折州, Kussetsushū) is an eastward landmass. Dark Continent Lake Mobius Technology Facts about Earth *This Earth is an entirely separate planet from the site-wide Earth. *This Earth is also substantially larger than the real world . Category:SK Universe Category:SK Universe Locations Category:Planets